Rather than the Rule
by StarFixation
Summary: An AU version of New moon in which Seth is changed into a vampire before he had the chance to Phase. what are the ramifications? And what will happen to everyone's favorite wolf?
1. made

_**Well hey guys. **_

_**Umm this fic is going to different. VERY different. in fact, i tink that it is the first of its kind on the site. It is an alternate universe from New Moon in which Bella just let herself be with Jacob. This all begins after she jumped, and well that's about the only similarity. I hope y'all like it.**_

**_Discalimer time: I own none of this, but I'll bet Stephanie Meyer thought about something like this at least once. I still own the plot since I wrote it first though. Take that Meyer!_**

**_But I'll bet that none of you read that._**

**_Chapter one: Made_**

* * *

We all have a destiny. Or at least so I'm told. Frankly, I don't know what mine is, but my life went straight to hell the night I was bitten by a vampire…

***

I was lonely. To this day I still don't get why, but it was how it was. The most I saw of any of my best friend was when they were being escorted around the rez personally by Sam Uley. Before Jake thought that he was some cookoo bananners cult leader, but then he joined up with the Protectors.

I had no problem with Sam, but it was getting to be a little weird for him to come by my house very other day and ask if I was okay. I felt fine, unlike Jake around the time Sam started hounding him.

Around then Jake was having issues with Bella. I never officially met her, but the way he talked about her reeked of a crush. During that time he was always moody, and he got really, really sick for like a week.

So back to where I started: I was lonely. Due to my best friend in the entire universe being one of the Protectors, he had could never hang out. Even worse he got all secretive.

"Seriously Jake, I don't get why you can't tell me," I sighed over the phone that night.

"I just can't okay?" Jake huffed, as if I were the one being weird and shadowy and secretive. "But hey it'll make sense soon enough, at least that's what Sam says…"

"Can you give me a clue?" I asked. Jake took a moment and when I was sure he was going to say something I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"Sorry kiddo, I gotta go!" And he hung up.

I almost threw the phone across the room, but then I would have to clean it up if it broke. There was also my conscience that stopped me.

It told me that I felt hurt, and I was going to take it out on something that had nothing to do with why I felt hurt. That was wrong, and even if I rarely had this kind of problem I still should know how to control my anger whenever it did come.

That's when I noticed the trash piling up in the can in our kitchen. My mom hated it with a passion whenever I let it get too late to take it out. Usually if I forgot and went to bed she would wake me and force me to do it in the dead of night, usually in my underwear.

Well this time I wasn't going to let that happen so I gathered up the overflowing garbage and tied it all together in the bag. For good measure I went around the rest of the house and added that refuse to my collection.

By the time I had gotten everything the small sixteen gallon kitchen bag had morphed into a gargantuan sixty-four ounce lawn trash bag. I didn't though; I was doing it all so I could sleep all the way through the night. I didn't even care that the bag was way too heavy for me.

I staggered out of my back door and into the night of the new moon. Darkness had just fallen and the twilight that normally eclipsed the sky was sure to not break through until dawn. I dragged the bag behind me in hope that I would be able to heft it into the green garbage pail.

Unfortunately I didn't have the strength to do it as swiftly and easily as I wanted, so I was out there trying to lift it for what seemed to be twenty minutes when the bag suddenly got lighter.

"Mmm, you smell good," whispered a voice from behind me.

Immediately I turned to see a woman with fiery red hair standing right in front of me. She was incredibly pale, but it looked good on her. If I were a little bit younger I would have automatically assumed she was one of the Cold Ones that hunted our tribe so long ago. But stupid me was too old for fairy tales.

"Umm, hi," I said, trying to be polite to a stranger that was trespassing. "But who are you?"

The woman said nothing, but in a flash she had me by the throat and I was pinned against a tree. She bore her teeth that somehow had changed into a set of fangs. I tried to scream for help, but that was a bit of a challenge with her tightening the grip around my throat and placing one ice cold finger to my lips.

"Shh little boy," she grinned. "Let's go somewhere private, where those mongrels won't try to interrupt our little meal."

"Our?" I wheezed, as she (in one swift move) released her grip around my throat and shifted her hold to my waist, slung me over her shoulder and began running. It was so fast that I thought I was going to throw up. In fact I did all over her very expensive looking tight jeans. Hip huggers?

Finally she stopped and threw me to the ground. I tried to stand, but she stomped her foot down hard on my shin. I screamed that time for sure, and didn't care who heard me. I was so caught up in screaming that I didn't even notice her lying on top of me.

"I haven't had this since James…" she murmured as she began to unbutton my pants. I tried to stop her again, but this time she elbowed my kneecap.

"Please, don't" I begged, unable to stop her from what she was doing to me. But her lips just curled back in delight in my fear.

***

(Bella POV)

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked waving my hands in front of her face. She didn't respond, so I was sure that she was having a vision of some kind.

I was really glad to have her back. After Edward left and took everyone else too there was a huge hole in my heart that even Jake and his wolf pack couldn't heal completely. It got a little bit better when I decided to finally let Edward go and be with Jacob.

The Alice appeared on my doorstep worried out of her mind about me. At first, I was scared that Edward would be back with her, but she assured me that no one knew that she was with me. In fact they all thought she was researching her family records.

Alice said that she stopped by because she had a vision of someone being made into a vampire in the area, and wanted to check up on me.

I shivered. If I was going to be made into a vampire not by Edward it would be by Victoria, but then it would be by accident since she wanted nothing more that to kill me for what Edward had done to James. A mate for a mate she had sent Laurent to tell me.

I had been feeling remotely safe with the Quileute's protection over my head since they were werewolves made specifically to kill vampires.

While that brought me solace, it scared me too. What if Edward came back for some obscure reason and they tore him to shreds? Even if he had broken my heart I didn't want him to get hurt because of me. Suddenly Alice came to.

"Bella, I need you to go to the house now and wait for me there," she ordered, tossing me a key from her ring.

"What's going on?" I demanded, even though I knew the answer.

"If we don't hurry, we'll have a newborn on our hands!" Alice took my hand and sat me in my truck. Faster than I could ask who she was gone, and I needed to be too.

***

(Seth POV)

My mind shut down the moment that she bit me.

I was BURNING. My veins were lit a fire, but I had no way of extinguishing the inferno. I scream soundlessly to the sky, with my eyes closed, if I was going to die after being killed by something that didn't exist I wasn't going to look her in the eyes.

That's when the fire turned into electricity.

It started as a dull buzz and grew to an immeasurable shock. It definitely wasn't pleasure, but pain. I was breathing harder that I had in years. Somehow I knew that soon I was going to take my last breath, and she would have what she wanted. She had already taken half of it.

Suddenly she stopped drinking my blood. Faintly I could hear someone running up. She got off of me in that instant and ran away, and the other person picked me up.

"Well this is going to be a problem…" the person murmured.

"Please…don't…run" I huffed. "I don't wanna throw up again."

The person didn't answer, or at least get the chance to because a group set of footfalls came. I opened my eyes and could faintly see a pack of wolves.

"Great either killed by a vampire or wolves," I murmured to the person, who wasn't listening.

"I did not do this to him, but it was Victoria," the person said. "And if I don't take care of this now we will have a newborn vampire on our hands."

The wolves all began to bark and their collective cacophony woke was like a rock song lullaby. Suddenly one, it was all black, turned into Sam Uley.

"Oh lookie he was a werewolf, not a cult leader," I winced. The electricity in my veins had suddenly turned into frost. All of me was being chilled to the bone and I was scared that I would get hypothermia in the middle of spring break.

"Vampire, even if what you say is true, we must _take care_ of him now," Sam stared simply as if he were talking about the weather.

"I Th-th-think he w-w-wants t k-kill me!" I chattered.

"That isn't necessary, I can handle this," the person holding me insisted.

"Necessary or not, I have an obligation to my people." Sam bellowed. "Now hand him over."

I took another labored breath and prayed my savior wouldn't toss me to the wolves. I needed a doctor, not to be killed by Sam and his pack of…

That's when I noticed one of the wolves. He was huge and this brownish red and had this familiar brown eyes. _Hmm, if I were crazy I'd think that was Jake._

I could have sworn that I heard the person holding me whisper "Sorry" before we were off running at super speed. As my stomach lurched and my mind began to go cloudy I could've sworn I heard voices in my head.

_DAMMIT THE LEECH HAS HIM!_

_*We can't do anything if she gets him over the border!*_

_**Split up and cut her off**__!_

My savior and I were nearing a stream. I could hear it, and somehow (most likely due to the voices telling me so) I knew that once we were over it, we would be home free.

_Thanks a lot voices in my head for helping make this weird experience a lot more fun_, I thought in a semi-drunken haze.

_Seth is that you?_

_*Oh God, Seth is in the Pack mind.*_

_Doesn't that mean he's about to phase?_

_**I'm not sure…**_

And we were over the stream. I was so happy I told my vampire rescuer to help me do a touchdown dance of some kind t rub it in their faces. Or at least I thought I did

***

(Bella POV)

When Alice came through the door with Seth Clearwater in her arms I almost broke down in tears.

"Is he okay?" I tried to say, but it came out without a subject or predicate. Luckily Alice understood.

"He's already starting to change, Bella," Alice said softly. "I called Carlisle and he'll be here by morning."

"Does that mean…?"

"Unfortunately so," Alice nodded. "Rose told him that you were in danger so he'll be here in three, two, one…"

Of course Rosalie had said something like that. She had never liked me, and it was starting to get old.

Then Edward came bursting through the door like some kind of avenging angel. Never had I been so happy that he couldn't read my mind. Flurries of negative thoughts upon positive ones filled my head. I wanted to shout them all at him right then and there with the hopes that my words would somehow mar his perfect face. I knew it wouldn't though.

"Bella, you're alright!" he exhaled though he didn't need to breathe. He looked down on the ground and saw Seth writhing on the ground. "And who is that?"

"He," I growled. "Is Seth Clearwater and he's about to become a vampire."

* * *

_**Well yeah, i did a cliffhanger. That's my style people, and now it's your turn.**_

**_Review please. Tell me if I should keep going at all. _**

**_I need at least five reviews to keep it going. I don't mind flames either._**

**_Hit me with your best shot._**


	2. banished

_**Hey y'all I decided to update a bit earlier than normal. And to all of you who reviewed and favorite/alerted thanks a gillon!!!**_

_**Remember this is an AU, so please remember that I have taken a lot of liberties.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

__

**Chapter Two: Banished**

* * *

(Bella POV)

It was hard to see Seth writing on the ground in pain like that.

He was screaming at the top of his lungs from the moment that Alice put him down and he was clawing at the floor boards. His fingers and toes were curled as if he were trying to strangle some mystery assailant. Veins popped from his arms and forehead as if they were trying to escape his body. Seth was drenched in pools of sweat.

Above all I couldn't believe that I had wanted that for myself.

Even if in the end I did survive would I remember the change at all? The way Edward and Carlisle had spoken of it there was nothing but insurmountable pain. Alice and Esmé both said that they didn't really remember much about their respective transformations.

"Bella, you have to go now," Edward whispered, a little too close for my tastes.

"I wish that someone had been there to vote no for me…" I murmured remembering what Rosalie had said.

The surprise on Edwards face was evident, but he kept his mouth shut.

I wished with all my heart that someone had been there to stop Victoria. I wished that she hadn't been so fixated on revenge which led her to stay in this area, which led her to keep killing people and change Seth.

It was all my fault.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why would she do this?"

(Seth POV)

_Three days later…_

Thirsty. That's what I was. All I could think of was somehow sustaining myself and how much I really wanted to get something warn to cool the scratchy sensation in the back of my throat. The only problem was that I didn't know what I wanted.

I searched my memory for every drink I ever had. _Orange juice? Milk? Water? Gatorade? Hot chocolate? Hot tea? Hot coffee? O negative?_

It didn't help matters that I was completely paralyzed and time seemed to have stopped from me. Was I dead? I couldn't be because I heard the one who saved me say that I was changing. Hopefully into a charming young man.

But as I began to think about it, and I had a lot of time to think in a state of suspended animation, Victoria was a vampire and she bit me. To my knowledge I wasn't breathing which meant that either was I dead yet still bound to my body or I was becoming a vampire.

"I DON'T WANNA BECOME A VAMPIRE!!!" I shouted with my real voice. I covered my mouth as my vision came back to me and I saw a doctor staring at me.

He was paler than Victoria was, and also very much blond. His eyes were this golden brown, like a nice cookie. _Mmm, I want a cookie along with that mystery drink…_

"Well, hello," the doctor nodded. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and well-" he started to say

"I'm really craving a huge peanut butter cookie right now!" I interrupted. Then in a smaller voice, "and I'm thirsty too. Is this a vampire thing?"

"You shouldn't be craving food, but thirst is normal for newborns," He explained, taking a step closer. I started laughing.

"Wow, this is one of the craziest dreams I've ever had," I guffawed. "Vampires, werewolves, and peanut butter cookies!"

Doctor Cullen stepped back, "I'm sorry, but this isn't a dream."

"Yeah, and that's what President Lincoln says too," I joked as I hopped out of the bed. I was in only a hospital gown, so I could kind of feel a breeze blowing through me. "I'll just take me stuff and go home to wake up from this."

The doctor shook his head, "Seth, I don't think that's a good idea."

I grinned as I pulled on my pants, "Too bad."

***

(Bella POV)

I was getting sick of waiting for Jake to get to my house. Everything was all so confusing and I thought that I would have someone there to talk me through it all but he said that he was forbidden to come to my house if a vampire was there. He wasn't that polite though.

"I'm telling you, Alice is safe," I emphasized. "She even saved-"

"She turned Seth into one of them and the Treaty was broken," Jake growled. "If I see her she will be in shreds."

I gasped at how resolutely he said that. This was one of those situations where the Jacob I was talking to was definitely wasn't _my_ Jacob. I sighed and tried to collect my thoughts.

"Alice couldn't have done it, she was with me around the time he was attacked," I insisted.

"Then why was she there in the first place?"

I froze, unsure of whether or not to tell him what Alice could do. It really wasn't my secret to tell, but it would help exonerate her somewhat.

"Alice is…gifted," I began. "And she saw it happening two minutes before."

I could hear Jacob breathing on the other side of the line. He was processing what I told him bit by bit. I waited with the tension increasing.

"Fine," he exhaled. "I'll talk it over with Sam."

"Thank you Jake,"

"It's no problem, Bells," he assured me. "I'm just worried about Seth, is it over yet?"

I wasn't sure. The Cullens hadn't let me near any of them since Alice brought Seth in three days earlier. In fact, Alice's visit was the first contact I had for a while, but it still felt a bit awkward.

"Let me just ask…"

"Edward and Emmet are chasing him down at the moment," Alice said close enough to the phone for Jake to hear.

"WHAT?" he roared. Alice took the phone from me.

"Newborns are extremely strong, and fast, so it would make sense that he could escape." Alice sighed. "Well we couldn't have chained him up. Yes, he is even stronger than chains. I don't care if you-"

Alice got that blank look on her face again, and this time a shiver rippled through my body.

"Hold that thought dog, his future just disappeared and unfortunately it did so in your territory," Alice frowned.

(Seth POV)

It was good to be home, even if it was in some kind of dream world. Since it was a dream, I didn't worry about sneaking into my room. I just walked in the front door.

"I'm home!" I called as I locked the front door behind me. It was unbelievably quiet in my house. That was rare since something was always going on. I walked into the kitchen gingerly and saw the newspaper splayed out on the table.

"That's weird," I murmured.

My dad was a total neat freak about the newspaper. He never let anyone just tear it apart and not put it back with some semblance of the original order. The newspaper on the table, however, had the entertainment, sports, and local news all in a cacophonous pile.

That's when I saw them. There were two of course, and while the first made a bit of sense to me the second did not. I read them over quickly in hopes of deciphering what my dream was doing to me now. Why was my dream showing my and my dad's obituaries?

Mine said that I was your average fifteen years old. I had died three days ago in some kind of animal attack and that my death was, at the moment, a source of a chilling mystery.

My dad's was a lot longer. It detailed his life and all of his accomplishments inn three hundred or so words. The obituary even mentioned how well respected an elder in the community he was. He died because of a heart attack the day after the Protectors had recovered my remains.

The weight of everything hit me. I knew that it wasn't a dream and I was definitely awake, and even worse I was very thirsty. I didn't want to maul some innocent person, but the pull was getting stronger. I needed to find some blood. Or maybe some chocolate.

In the fridge were some frozen steaks that I had a feeling were being saved for Steak Sunday, but I also noticed that they were sitting in some blood. It didn't smell very fresh, but if I wanted to not harm anyone I needed to drink it.

Turing the dish up to my lips in half disgust I drank it all down. I did it slowly, my mind was still reeling at the fact that I wanted blood more than anything else (well other than those peanut butter cookies[an I swear to GOD that I really wanted some]). My taste buds welcomed the metallic and rusty flavor. I felt more and more rejuvenated with each sip. I knew that it was only about a cup of blood and I was definitely going to want more. I needed to hunt.

_**I can smell him in there.**_

Sam?

_ME TOO, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE'S GOT THE NERVE TO COME HERE!_

Paul?

_*We need to stay calm, he may try to use his relationship with us to his advantage.*_

Jared?

_Guys, he's new to all this, it's not his fault that he came back home._

Jake?

Once more there were voices in my head but this time I could tell who they were. Did becoming a vampire mean I could read minds now too?

_Umm hi guys,_ I attempted. _What's up?_

Feelings of disgust and fear rose up from the void where the voices resided. I shivered.

_SOMEONE TELL ME A LEECH ISN'T READING OUR THOUGHTS!_

_**Seth, come outside now**__._

Thoughts of ripping me up and tossing my mangled body pieces danced before my eyes.

_I don't think I should. _

_**This is for your own good Seth, now come out here!**_

For reasons beyond my understanding my feet began to move of their own accord. I was obeying Sam's orders as if he had compelled me to do it. I was going to die and there was no way in heaven or hell that I would be able to escape.

I thought of my family. I wondered if they knew that I hadn't really been mauled by an animal. I wondered if they would find out that I really was killed by the so-called Protectors of the rez.

Then I felt betrayed. These were people that had known me all my life and they were ready to kill me because of my sudden transformation. I hurled all of the good memories with them at the Protectors like several grenades. If I was going to die then they were going to feel guilty as heel about it.

Anguished howls met me as I shuffled out the back door to meet a pack of wolves. All of them were ready for a fight. I wasn't going to put one up though. I was going to try and talk it through.

"Why do you want me dead," I whispered. Sam 'spoke' up first.

_**Vampires are a danger to our people.**_

I could understand this part. Vampires were very notorious for going around and feeding on people, but I didn't get how this applied to me. The vampires that found me seemed nice.

_**You are a newborn which makes you ten times as a liability. You are more likely than the Cullens to go on a rampage and kill everyone here. **_

"I wouldn't do that!" I shouted, baring my fangs. Jared stepped up next.

_*You don't know what you will do, you're volatile! And what's worse is that you could end up hurting what's left of your family worse if you don't just surrender!*_

I hung my head low. No matter how much I protested, he was right. I didn't even know what I was going to do next. Most of my thoughts were centered on relieving my thirst, and it was likely that I would try to harm someone.

What if it was someone I cared about?

"You're… right," I mumbled as I collapsed down the ground on my knees, resolved to my fate. "You all need to kill me."

(Bella POV)

Even though Alice had insisted that I stay home while she went to go help Edward and Emmet find Seth, she knew that I wasn't going to listen. i drove down the road in a state of fear. The fading twilight was my guide to the coming showdown.

I knew that if I drove over the speed limit I would get there as soon as the conflict started. Hopefully it would be peacefully resolved, and there would be no need for bloodshed. _And pigs will fly out of Edward's butt._

The powers that be were on my side because I got there without any problems. I didn't crash or get flagged down by the police. I didn't know exactly where to go, so I went first to Jake's house in hope that Billy would be there.

"Bella, how are you on this wonderful day?" Billy beamed from his porch.

I averted eye contact. The last time that I had come to his home in a situation like this he ended up being of no help and I had to find what I was looking for on my own. This time I didn't need that, this was a matter of life and death.

"Hi Billy, I just wanted to know if you know where Jake is," I said casually.

"I think he's with his brothers at the moment," he nodded.

"At Emily's place?'

"No, out doing business," he said resolutely. He turned his and headed back into his house, "It would seem that a new vampire has shown up at the Clearwater's place."

I blinked, not sure of why he had told me that, but I hoped back into my truck and took off.

(Seth POV)

"Seriously this is all unnecessary," sighed a voice. I had closed my eyes so I didn't know who was there other than the wolves.

"Ed, are they saying anything good?" chuckled another.

_This is none of your concern leech!_

"I'm sorry, but do you really think you need to kill him?" Ed replied

_**Do you think you can handle a newborn of your kind?**_

"I'm not sure, but I think you should give us the chance to try,"

Finally I opened my eyes. Sam and a vampire, one who seemed also able to read their minds, were staring each other down. I was wondering why they were going through this. I had resolved myself to die already. The vampire suddenly stopped his glare at Sam and shifted it to me.

"Suicide isn't the easiest matter for our kind," he whispered too low for anyone else to hear. I shivered; apparently he could read my mind too.

_**Fine, you may take him-**_

There was a dissonance of rage coming from all the other wolves. Most of them were out for blood as it was, and being tantalized only to be told that they were going to be pulling out again. They were soldiers primed to shoot and kill.

_**QUIET! You may take him on the condition that Seth Clearwater never returns.**_

His words, or rather thoughts, hit me like a spray of bullets. Never returning meant never seeing any of the people I loved ever again. It meant that they thought I was that dangerous, as dangerous as vampires that apparently lived in the town over that a lot of the old stories told of.

My mind was reeling, and it wasn't just the shock from what Sam said, but also this pressure that weighed down on me at the instant he said it. Slowly I fell to the ground, curling into myself. I thought that I was going to fall deep into a pit of darkness when I smelled something.

It was so…tantalizing and immediately, even with my eyes closed I knew that it was blood.

"Come on we gotta go!" a voice above me pleaded. I didn't dare open my eyes lest I maul her, but suddenly I heard a little voice in my head say,

_**DO IT**_

Unable to fight it, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the most delicious looking human I had ever seen in my vampire life.

* * *

_**OMG was that chapter awesome or not? I had lost the last paragraphs after Sam's final command, so what you're seeing now was all done spur the moment. I think it may be better than what I had before!!!! **_

_**Oh yeah, thanks those of you who reviewed!**_

_**Ihave2bugs**_

_**Zdra8351**_

_**Review peoples!**_


	3. Rescued?

_**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but well... bad things keep happening.**_

**_Anyway, the chapters are going to start getting shorter._**

**_I own nothing... except maybe this plot?_**

* * *

Bella (POV)

After I started driving Alice just jumped out of my truck and started running. She wanted to go faster, but it isn't my fault that it barely goes over fifty-five. While she was running aside my clunker she made sure to tell me to turn back.

"I don't care if you've been running with dogs for all this time we've been gone," she sighed. "But they're still dangerous. What's worse is that they may think that we have breached the treaty of theirs."

I remembered Jake mentioning the treaty before.

It prohibited the Cullens from killing humans for so long as they lived in forks, even if they were on their side of the treaty line. Also the treaty stipulated that no one could tell any outsiders the stories of the tribe. Jake had actually broken that rule way back when the both of us thought all of this was some kind of twisted fantasy.

"What will they do then?" I asked worried for my love and my friend.

"They'll probably try to kill us," Alice said resolutely in a way that made me fear how often she had to prepare for her own gristly and possible unfair demise.

And then she sped away. I could have followed her directions, but it just seemed to me that I needed to be there. Even while my better judgment was telling me to turn around, my heart said to go. I tried to persuade my heart to listen to reason.

"What if I got hurt? Jake would never forgive himself!" I demanded of it.

_The wolves can control themselves around me._ It replied.

"What if they're fighting when I get there already? Am I supposed to just go out in the middle of the battle and stop it all with my feminine wiles?" Sarcasm surely would work against my heart that preferred things literal.

_Not your feminine wiles, just your powers of persuasion. Besides you, don't have any feminine wiles _it reminded me, stinging my pride a bit.

"What if I just make it all worse?" I whispered going for my main fear.

_You won't, they all care too much about you to ignore your opinion. _It assured me. _Now take a left here…_

It was weird. I had no idea where Alice's vision was going before Seth had disappeared completely; yet I just _knew_ instinctively where to turn, keep going, and all the landmarks that I had never seen before.

Finally I made a turn onto a driveway. There was no way in heck that werewolves and vampires were meeting in such a normal looking house. I was about to curse trusting my gut when I opened the door.

This time the feeling telling me where to go said I needed to check the backyard. It was adjacent to the forest, which meant that the Wolves cold come out of there easily. It also meant that if my intuition was right they weren't in the house, but behind it in the forest.

I broke off into a sprint, one that was like nothing that I ever had done before. My heart raced as I ran past the southwest corner of the house.

My lungs nearly exploded from the air that was rushing into them that would have normally entered my body. I knew that if I stopped I would collapse, but my mission drove me forward.

Finally I rounded the last corner and there, to my surprise, were the wolves long with Alice, Emmet and Edward staring each other down. The three Cullens before me were crouched low, like feral cats readying to pounce.

I almost assumed that they would all start circling each other soon.

The wolves, stood confidently, most likely getting their orders from Sam before they did anything. Not one of them even twitched at the growls escaping the vampires' throats

That's when I saw him curled into a little ball at the edge furthest away from everyone else, though the fighting was all about him. Once more reason flew out the window for me, and I began to make my way over to him.

Seth.

I forgot all at once that he was a newborn vampire. I forgot all at once the things Carlisle had told me about newborn vampires. I forgot all about how strong they were supposed to be. I forgot all about the fear of God that was put in me about them. I forgot how fearful Edward had been when he mentioned them. I forgot that a newborn vampire only has one thing on their mind. I forgot that my blood smelled unbelievably appealing to vampires.

But I felt this need to help him.

"Hey, we gotta go!" I said frantically. He didn't move a muscle; I almost thought that he hadn't heard me. I tried to help him up, but his skin was ice cold. I flinched back; even Edward hadn't been that freezing.

"Please don't touch me," he whispered.

"But we have to get you out of here," I insisted, using all of my strength to heft him up. Mind you I don't have much strength. "They're going to kill you if we don't!"

"No they won't," he murmured. "They're talking about letting me leave."

"But isn't that a good thing?" I asked him. I was walking for the both of us now, and we would have been out of his yard if he were helping me out a little bit. Instead of answering me he shivered. It started off normally, but then I realized that vampires _didn't_ shiver.

"You need to put me down," he rasped, as if he hadn't been breathing. His shaking got more violent, and I had to let him go.

"What's wrong?" I gasped as he collapsed down to the ground on his hands and knees. Finally he stopped shaking and he opened his eyes. They were completely red. Iris, pupil, the whites of his eyes.

"You smell _really _good," he whimpered, his mouth opening to reveal his elongated fangs, dripping with venom.

"Oh, crap, you're thirsty," I said at last as he pounced.

* * *

_**Oh yeah, i did a cliffie, but don't worry i should have the next chapter up by next Tuesday!**_


	4. Frenzied

_**Some odd things may happen this chapter, but it's an explanation of sorts. So consider yourself warned.**_(Seth POV)

* * *

"_**Kill her."**_

My senses were on fire. It was as if I knew everything that was going on around me. I could smell plant, animal, and person around me. The Protectors smelled kind of like wett dogs, which was understandable but they also smelled like sweat and vaguely human. The vampires smelled like honey, but acidic honey. I knew I was one, but it hurt to actually smell them.

Next was seeing, in my frenzied state all of Bella's features were illuminated. Each and every curve of her body (what little a white girl could have) were suddenly in plain sight and accentuated. Her chocolate brown eyes had depths that I almost sank into. It was focusing on these that I was able to hold myself back for a few extra seconds. But only a few.

"_**Kill her!"**_

"Oh you're thirsty," she gasped.

I sprang and enveloped Bella in a bear hug; never in my life had I been that close to a girl before. I had come close with a girl I liked at school, Lexie something-or-other, but her self-appointed boyfriend broke us up. I ended up with a black eye, and she stuck with the jerk.

Finally they others took notice of Bella and myself. I was about to just take a quick bite, but I resolved to just take them all down first. If I just out-and-out bit her there would be nothing to stop them from killing me before finished my meal. Endless strategy of what to do poured into my mind. Both sides wanted to protect Bella. Maybe i needed to take her out of the equation?

"_**Forget them and kill her!"**_

Even if I got her out of the way I would still have to deal with the ones who wanted to keep her from me. The vampire obviously would try to take her for themselves, but since there were only two i didn't have to worry about them as much when it came to the Protectors. They were not only far more numerous, but also I really wanted them to hurt for kicking me out of my home. But who first?

_**Get Bella, she's all that matters**_, Sam ordered.

_HER? Let's just kill the leech!_ Paul roared.

"Come and get me, bitch," I whispered with a smile, making my choice.

I tossed Bella towards my front yard and swept a kick across the wolf I assumed to be Sam. The force from my kick sent him back into Paul and Embry.

"Sorry Sam," I said in mock concern. "But Bella is all that matters."

Jake and Jared leapt reluctantly for me. Of the five they seemed to want me dead the least. Jake and I had been friends so that was his reason, but why Jared? He and I hadn't really known each other that well. I pushed my questions away from my mind; I had more important things to do, using their indecision against them for example.

"Jake, you wouldn't want to kill me?" I asked, looking as helpless as possible. "Would you?"

Sidestepping to the left I caught Jared by the scruff of his neck first and rammed him into Jake. What little of my conscience was in existence at the moment felt kind of bad about that, but I silenced it. I had bigger fish to fry.

"Bella!"

"_**Kill her, and forget them!"**_

There were only two vampires. I couldn't help but think that they would be cake. The smaller one, Edward, was trying to head for where Bella lay. I got him first shoving my knee into his back then beating his head like a drum on the ground. I would have stopped there, but like all the others I threw him away. The last one left was the bigger vampire, and I wasn't even sure of his name.

"Move," I growled.

"No way man," he chuckled. "We don't feed from humans."

"_**Get this over with and Kill her!"**_

"Yeah, and I really don't have a craving for clumsy white girl right now!" I shouted.

This one oozed confidence. He radiated the thought that he actually could beat me because he was bigger. Hadn't he ever heard of David and Goliath? I didn't even have to use a rock since my foot sufficed. The force that I had delivered the blow knocked him back to Edward and I finally was sure that no one would be in my way.

"I'm serious, we only feed from animals," he explained trying to assure me.

"Who cares about what you do," I spat. "I'm havin' me some Bella."

The only problem was that I couldn't move. I was breathing harder than I ever had when Jake took me cliff diving for the first time. I had accidentally forgotten to mention that I had no ability to swim so I sank and almost drowned.

I stumbled to the front where Bella lay. She was crawling for her truck since it seemed that I had twisted her ankle.

"You don't want to kill me," she urged.

"_**Yes you do!"**_

I smirked, despite her pleas I was going to drink from her, but suddenly I could hear my conscience again.

"_She's' right, you don't want to kill her_," it whispered. "_You're being compelled by someone!_"

"_**Shut up!"**_

I tried to ignore it, but it seemed to get louder as I got closer to Bella. My confident steps slowly deteriorated even further.

Even weirder was how my conscience sounded female. It's, or better yet _her_, voice mirrored Bella's almost exactly, but was higher pitched and sounded like a little girl version of her. My mind was playing tricks on me, I resolved, why else would my conscience sound like her.

"You're right Bella," I conceded by some kind of compulsion beyond myself. My breaths grew even more haggard and labored as I fell to my knees only a foot away from her. "I'm …just so thirsty…"

"_**No! Just drink from her!"**_

Then Bella did something unexpected; she pulled her collar down to expose the object of my desire, the nape of her neck. It was throbbing, pushing her blood at racing speed to her heart on account of the fear. At least I assumed it was fear, maybe it was some kind of twisted sense of bravery.

"Just do it, but please don't hurt everyone else," she exhaled.

Yep, twisted bravery.

"_**She wants you too!"**_

I shuddered, even her breath tantalized me. Something within my mouth began to pool. At first I thought it was saliva of some kind, but it felt tingly, like mouthwash or lemon juice. I spat it out on the ground in front of me to see a silver liquid burn through the grass.

"I have venom?" I murmured.

"Yeah, and if you try to feed from me," Bella huffed. "You'll end up making me a vampire too."

I remembered the pain of the change like a bad dream. All of it seemed unreal, but the parts that I could remember clearly hurt like hell.

"I don't want to feed from you," I repeated.

"Then don't," Bella offered.

I shook my head, "I have orders…"

"_**Don't tell her about me!"**_

I was about to lunge once more, but instead I fell flat on my face. All the energy I had used finally caught up with me and I knew that I was about to pass out. Maybe this way I wouldn't try to kill Bella, and everyone would just kill me. I was too dangerous to live anyway.

"Orders form who?"

"Someone in my mind." I whimpered. "She won't… stop telling me… to kill you…"

"_**Stop talking Seth, and—"**_

I felt a cold hand touch my neck and suddenly the voice stopped. It was Bella's hand. For some reason with that one touch I felt myself enveloped in a warm bubble of protection. A shield that would keep me safe

"Thank you for making it stop," I sighed as I passed out

* * *

_**Guys I'm thinking of making a facebook page to help you guys see how I'm progressing on my various fics. what do y'all think of that? Let em know.**_

**_StarFix_**


	5. Relieved?

_**Chapter Five: Relieved?**_

(Bella POV)

I was surprised at how Alice had sneaked up on Seth and me. Her appearing out of nowhere was not what I needed after almost being killed. With her was Jasper that looked a mixture of thorough confusion and sheepish apology towards us.

The apologetic feelings I got from him had to be about him attacking me almost six months ago. He had never gotten the chance to do so for himself, so I welcomed it warmly. Jasper didn't deserve to be afraid to be around me. He was walking on eggshells enough when it came to Edward and his feelings about the incident.

The confusion, however, I had no way to place. Was he confused that I was alive? It wasn't so hard to talk down a vampire regardless of what Edward and Jake always insisted. All I had to do was appeal to Seth's humanity, or what was left of it, and he went with me from there. Edward had told me that Jasper had been especially hard on himself when it came to his and all vampires' deadly desires. Did he think so little of them all that he couldn't believe one hadn't taken the chance to kill me?

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked slowly.

"Yeah, but Seth…" I murmured.

"Almost killed you!" Alice exclaimed. "And worse I can't see him right now!"

I gaped. That was impossible. According to Alice no one (except the wolves as we had recently realized) was invisible to her sight. Someone disappearing either meant that they had died or were on a path that would lead to their immediate death.

But Seth wasn't on a path to death. What he had done to everyone in the backyard couldn't have done that much damage to his future! I ran my fingers through his hair. He reminded me so much of Jake but younger. I didn't want to let him go but suddenly I noticed something odd.

"Wait a second, Seth's breathing!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, that's impossible newborns don't remember to breathe–" Alice sighed.

Jasper put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to listen.

"There are two heartbeats right in front of us right now, don't you hear it?" Jasper whispered.

I moved my hand to the nape of his neck where one would normally take a pulse and waited for the sensation that a heartbeat would create. After a few seconds I felt the first thump, and I would have thought it was my imagination if another one hadn't happened three seconds later then another three seconds after that.

"It's so faint but…" Alice murmured.

"Alice, Jazz, get Bella away from him!" shouted a heavenly voice from behind me.

Edward was being overprotective as usual. It was going to take a while before he got over the need to protect me all the time.

Right behind him was Jake in human form, naked. My face reddened. In the few weeks I had known the secret Jake had 'phased' as they called it back and forth three times in front of me. Never though had I actually completely _seen_ him. It was a bit much for a girl who had just talked down a vampire that was trying to kill her only to find out said vampire had a heartbeat.

"Edward, Seth has a heartbeat," Alice said simply as if she was just relaying the weather, but to her it probably was as interesting as the weather report.

Edward looked to Jasper for confirmation of what had been said while Jake just looked on in horror. Obviously that had to come to him as a shock since that defied all he knew about vampires

"I can't hear his thoughts either," Edward murmured. By this time the rest of the pack had joined us, and they too were confused. At least they had slipped on something to cover themselves though…

"We could hear his thoughts in the pack mind," Jake offered.

"Jacob!" Sam growled.

"That doesn't make sense either; it's like Bella's thoughts…" Edward explained. "I hear nothing whatsoever."

I jerked away from Seth, it was all too impossible for me. His thoughts were a cloud like mine. According to Edward it was incredibly rare to find at least one person like me in the world, and the likelihood of another just a town away was extremely low.

He could communicate in the pack mind. Seth was most definitely not a werewolf; he couldn't be what with being a vampire. Maybe he was gifted.

But that didn't explain why he had a heartbeat.

"Seth, stop pretending to sleep," Edward commanded.

I remembered briefly that Edward had said vampires never slept. They couldn't, which accounted for the slight bags under their eyes all the time

After a few moments we all added another symptom to Seth's oddness.

"He's really asleep,"

(Seth POV)

_I've always hated First beach. First of all it was always so unbelievably gray. Even during the daytime in the summer on sunny days the beach is gray. The absence of color hurt me on the inside since colors were always a high point in my life. I always thought they were taken for granted._

_Second, and this reason was the biggest, I could never swim. My dad had tried several times before with Leah to get me to like the water, but no matter what things always ended badly. The first time he tried I got swept under a wave and carried out almost past the coastal shelf. I was five so I reacted as any five year old would have, relentless fear._

_Imagine my surprise at being at First beach._

_I took a tentative step forward only to fall flat in a tide pool. It wasn't very deep, but I was still scared nonetheless. _

"_You know, you really need to get over your fear of water," said a familiar voice._

"_Conscience?" I gasped, whipping my head in every direction to find the source. _

_The little girl's voice that had snapped me out of my linear focus of killing Bella and feeding from her was coming from everywhere and yet nowhere. I still found it odd that my conscience manifested itself as a little girl._

"_Seth," my conscience giggled as I felt a tap on my shoulder. _

_I turned to see a little girl that had to be my conscience. She looked a lot like Bella for some reason with the same chocolate brown eyes and paleness that wasn't vampire level yet. Her hair hung loosely in bronze curls that looked oddly familiar too, but I couldn't pace anyway._

"_You can just call me Renesmee." She smiled, thrusting out her hand for me to shake. "And you'll be seeing more of me."_

_I reached out to take her hand, but suddenly I was enclosed in darkness._

**Yes Renesmee just made an appearance, you didn't imagine it.**


	6. Decided

_**OMG, it's another chapter!**_

_**Before I start I want to tell you all that the Facebook page is up and running, all you have to do is find Star Fix.**_

_**Well, enough of that, and on to the story!**_

**I own nothing except this crazier by the second plot.**

**Chapter Six: Decided**

* * *

(Bella POV)

I could tell that everyone was wondering what to do.

Sam obviously was torn between keeping his people safe and not really wanting to kill someone that had been one of his people. Jared wasn't very sure of what to do either, but would do whatever Sam said. Embry and Jake wanted to just send Seth away with the Cullens and forget about everything that had happened since Seth had being their friend.

Paul was the only one of them who seemed to have no qualms about killing Seth. I remembered how he had treated me when he had thought I was still in love with Edward, and how he still treated me since I had "been" with a vampire. It was likely Paul's view on the situation was black and white: all vampires were evil and they had to be taken out.

The Cullens were harder to read with all of their faces, except Jasper oddly, stony and hard. Edward would want Seth out of the picture if he thought that he had hurt me. Emmett didn't seem to be itching for a fight, so maybe he wanted it to be resolved peacefully? Alice was trying to see anything in the future regarding Seth I hopes that he was just going to die and he wasn't immune to her Sight.

Jasper's look of curiosity gave me some hope that he could calm everyone down enough so that they wouldn't do something rash.

"Bella, what happened when Seth came out here?" Sam asked. "Did he hurt you at all?"

I wasn't so sure of that. He hadn't touched me after he had flung me out to the front yard after he first tried to bite me, but when I hadn't landed on the ground I thought I heard something shatter. I stood to check if I had broken a leg or something. The back of my arms were covered in light scratches and none were bleeding. I hadn't broken any bones but one of the key chains on my keys had broken.

"No," I answered. "In fact, he was having trouble walking when he came out here…"

"That doesn't excuse that he almost attacked you, Bella" Edward shouted. "Newborns are extremely volatile!"

"Then why don't we put him down?" suggested Paul with a sneer.

I gasped in horror. How could he say it so easily and with no hesitation? Even Sam had feelings of trepidation, but Paul had none. I scanned the faces around me to see that no one had any objections to what Paul had suggested.

"You can't!" I shouted. "It's not his fault!"

"Then who's is it Bella, yours?" Sam sighed. "Even if you have the best smelling blood in all the universe-"

I grimaced since Edward told me that constantly when we were together.

"That doesn't give him the right to attack and nearly kill you," Sam explained. "He has to take responsibility for what he almost did."

"That's not what I meant when I said it wasn't his fault. He kept talking about someone giving him orders in his mind. Someone female," I paused for effect. "What if Victoria has the power to control her newborns to a limited extent?"

"Bella, lo-" Edward caught himself before he could call e love like he used to. "That's impossible I would know if she had mind control powers."

"But you said it yourself," I reminded him. "You didn't really delve into her thoughts like you did for James."

That stunned him.

"Better yet," I continued. "He passed out after I touched him like the mind control was broken. Maybe the mind control is like your mind reading and I stopped it."

"Bella, you're not touching him now, and he I still can't read his mind." Edward pointed out.

He was right, if I had somehow made Seth unreadable by touching him, then since I wasn't touching him his thoughts should have been open to Edward. I took five steps away from Seth to see if distance helped out at all.

"Getting anything now?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Just barely…"

That was when Seth groaned, like he was about to wake up.

"Bella, you need to get out of here!" Jake and Edward said in unison. Due to the danger they didn't even care about their petty rivalry towards each other.

"But Seth isn't…"

"Bella, if what you say is correct," Sam said. "Then it is still very likely that he may attack you before you get the chance to use your still untested ability to stop him."

Though I didn't want to admit it, Sam was right. I took out my keys and headed to my truck.

"Please, don't do something stupid," I said as I slid into my seat.

(Seth POV)

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Jake standing over me. He was naked for some reason, and that made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

Jake had been my friend for almost all my life but still I was so surprised to see him like that. Before he had joined Sam's little cult he hadn't been as huge as he was now, I attributed it to Sam forcing all members of his group take steroids. There couldn't be any of those on the menu since Jake didn't seem to be…_diminished_. In reality the reason for his change from being lanky to being built like a truck had to be some of that Werewolf mojo. Keeping myself poker faced I lamented over that I would be stuck as skinny and spindly me forever, at least unless the Protectors and Cullens decided to kill me.

"Everyone, he's waking up," Jake murmured, crouching down so that he was closer to me. And so was something else about him that I wanted far, far away. "Are you okay Seth?"  
"Why do you care if that-" Paul started to say, but Jake shot him a dirty look and he choked on his slur.

Jake turned his attention back to me, "are you okay?"

_Yeah, but if they know that…_

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" I giggled, trying to sound as out of it as possible.

Maybe if the protectors thought I was loopy from passing out they would be lenient and still offer the "Seth can live" proviso. Since I hadn't bitten Bella that had to still be intact, right?

"I think Seth took a bad fall when he…" Jake paused. "What did Bella say happened?"

Edward answered, "She said that he just passed out after she touched him."

_I remember that… but did I have a dream?_

I decided to take it up a notch since it sounded like Edward didn't believe me, probably since he could hear my thoughts…

"I swear to hurt I'm not fine," I murmured, trying to stand up, but I didn't get to because Jake held me down.

_Okay then, I guess I'm going to die…_

"Seth, drop the act," Edward ordered, yup the mind reader knew I was faking. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

I shook my head, other than almost killing Bella everything was a blur. I did remember falling asleep, though. Had I did something weird in my sleep?

"No, the fact that you _did _sleep is what is weird," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

Even though it was invasive I found it very useful. I didn't have to waste time framing my questions or what I wanted to say since Edward could just figure it out. I quickly resolved that if I survived I would try to have a no-talking-from-me conversation with Edward. Maybe it would be fun.

"I kind of have a headache…" I murmured.

_**That's what you get for trying to defy me!**_

"Oh, and I think I'm hearing a voice yell at me," I groaned. "She doesn't sound happy."

Instead of ignoring what I had said everyone looked at me as if I had said that they were all going to die in seven days over the phone. I didn't feel like a crazy ghost girl, so that couldn't be it.

"Cullen, it would seem that Bella was correct," Sam sighed. "If she is controlling him, then Seth is a ticking time-bomb."

That sounded a lot like they were beginning to lean towards the "let's just kill Seth" idea.

"I'm not a time-bomb!" I exclaimed, hoping to sway them.

_**Yes you are Seth.**_

_Shut up, you!_

"As long as this red-haired vampire is on the loose you're a liability so long as you can't control yourself," Sam said. "We have no choice here."

I braced myself to be killed; I had no idea how to activate that strength I had tapped into when I was trying to kill Bella, so this was it!

"Wait, I think I might be able to keep him from rampaging,"

* * *

_**Yeah, another Cliffhanger. Is anyone wondering what happened with Renesmee?**_

**_Read on to find out (and reviewing would be nice)!_**


	7. Saved

**Chapter Seven: Saved**

* * *

(Still Seth POV)

"Wait, I think I might be able to keep him from rampaging,"

I couldn't believe my ears; someone was going to save me! I tried to turn my head t see which of the vampires had said it, but I couldn't take my eyes off Jake. It was like he had some kind of power over me.

"Jasper, why do you think that?" asked a female vampire. It was the one who had saved me the night I was changed into a vampire. From her voice I could tell that she was worried, not about Bella, but rather for his safety. Maybe she had a thing for him?

"She has more than a 'thing' for him," Edward whispered too low for anyone other than me to hear. "They're technically married."

I gulped what if I went on a rampage anyway and beat Jasper up worse than I did Edward, Emmett, and The Protectors? He was only one vampire to one super-strong newborn vampire. Apparently me being so new made me stronger than the rest.

"Yes, how do you plan on doing that/" Sam asked. I knew he was just humoring Jasper. Sam was not going to risk any lives unless Jasper had any concrete proof that he could keep me from rampaging, which he probably wouldn't be able to do.

"Like this…" he murmured.

At first I didn't notice anything different, but eventually I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Laughter rose up from me like unintentional bile, and I realized how much I sounded like a crazy person. I knew that there was nothing funny, I was about to be killed, but I couldn't stop laughing nonetheless. It kind of felt like I was being tickled by one thousand butterflies flapping their wings against my skin all over. Every time I thought I was getting some of my self control back the wing beats got stronger.

Then it dawned on me; Jasper was doing it to me. He was making me feel all tickly with some kind of vampire super power.

"I can change how people feel," Jasper said simply. "If he were in a murderous rage all I would have to do would be to make him feel like that."

It sounded so simple, but what was the catch? Sam placed his hand on his chin and thought about it for a moment.

"I'll agree if you swear that will you always be with Seth," Sam said. "Once we take down the red haired vampire we'll go from there."

Jasper nodded, and with that I was free to go.

Emmett had hefted me over his shoulder to keep me from running off. It was a smart idea albeit embarrassing in every way, shape or form. I closed my eyes since I knew that in an instant of vampire speed we would be at the Cullen's house in mere seconds.

While m eyes were closed however images flashed before my eyes. There was First beach, completely devoid of color. Also I saw a small, incomplete sandcastle. Finally was a little girl who looked so familiar holding one finger to her lips.

"_I can't help you anymore Seth,_" she whispered, her small voice like bells.

"Help me? Who are you?" I murmured, possibly out loud.

"_I told you, I'm Renesmee,_" she giggled.

"No, are you…" I started to ask.

"_Your conscience? No, I thought we went over that,_" Renesmee sighed. "_I guess you're not one for remembering your dreams…_"

"Am I dreaming now?"

"_No, but that doesn't matter,_" she explained. "_I used all of my power to help mom- I mean Bella stop you from killing her. I won't be able to block __**Her**__ out of your mind anymore._"

I didn't have to ask who she meant; I just instinctively knew that she meant the one who had changed me into a vampire.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said. "So you told me this already?"

Renesmee didn't get to answer because suddenly I was jarred from my position and my eyes opened.

"Done talking to the voices in your head little man?" Emmett chuckled.

Instead of answering my stomach growled. I was hungry, and even though I had been craving them all day, I knew that peanut butter cookies wouldn't do it.

"Whoa, I think he needs to hunt!" Emmett gasped.

"Of course he does," Edward sighed, as if what Emmett had said was painfully obvious. "Newborns can only think about getting their next meal."

"But I just want some peanut butter cookies…" I whispered, noticing that my throat was dry.

* * *

(Bella POV)

The drive home all I could think of was how worried I was for Seth.

It was highly unlikely that a conclusion would be reached that would keep Seth alive so long as there was a possibility that Victoria could control him.

_But I broke her mind control._

My mind was right; somehow I had shielded Seth from Victoria's control. I hadn't even noticed that I had done it, but it happened nonetheless. I thought about what I had done. I touched him, and then Seth thanked me for making it stop. Maybe the power worked through touch?

That couldn't be it, though. Edward still couldn't head his thoughts until I had stepped a considerable amount of space away.

A new theory popped into my mind. Maybe it started by touch and once he was enveloped in my shield I didn't have to keep physical contact. It was probably like a bubble and once I stepped out of range it popped.

_Maybe I can increase the range…_

As I pondered how to achieve this as I rolled into my driveway a new thought came to me; how did I have a power lime this in the first place? Was it like the Cullens? Alice had mentioned that she had some limited ability to see the future back way when she was Mary Alice Brandon, but Edward said that he had not even a twinge of mind reading talent when he was human. Was it different for Jasper?

That led me to an even stranger thought: what would happen to my ability if I were to become a vampire? Alice's ability to see the future when she was human, as she said, was very hazy and confusing, but once she changed it became so clear and then she could see the subjective paths. Could something like that happen to me?

I didn't want to become a vampire, but it definitely would clear some things up.

Charlie was on the phone when I walked in.

"She just got in Jake," he smiled, handing me the phone.

I was nervous, "So what happened?"

"Blond leech, I mean Jasper said he could keep Seth under control for the time being," Jake answered. He paused, as if wondering whether it was safe to say whatever he was going to, "Bella I'm so scared that he won't be able to do it."

With Jasper's mood altering powers Rage and Bloodlust could change to Melancholy or Confusion.

"If Seth loses it again, you're so close to them, and then we'd have to…"

I understood what Jake feared without him having to say it.

"Don't worry, Jake," I assured him. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

_**Oh my gosh it's the end of the first story arc! Next up will begin our next arc and here's a preview!**_

"I-I saw…" "Victoria is going to Forks High to kill Bella!"


	8. Waking up

**Chapter Eight: Waking Up**

(Seth POV)

* * *

It was quickly decided that Edward and Jasper would teach me how to hunt since Emmett would just try to get me to bite off more than I could chew and Alice was going to explain my situation to the rest of the Cullens. According to what I had heard about them there were two left that I had yet to meet; Esmé, Dr. Cullen's wife, and Rosalie.

Since the Cullen's home was surrounded by forest the three of us didn't have to make a far hike. I took a more time to appreciate the area we were in even though a creeping sense of dread was welling up in my throat. The first time I had come through this path I was changing into a vampire and my brain was going into shutdown mode, trying to block out the events that led up to my death.

"I've heard it gets easier after a while," Edward said, once more picking up my thoughts. "I apologize for listening in without permission."

I didn't mind, and made sure my thoughts conveyed that. Edward's face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's just useful, and plus I don't have anything that I keep secret in my head," I smiled, knocking on my skull.

_**Other than me!**_

_Stop talking to me! You do know that Edward can hear you right?_

_**No, he can't. Right now, your thoughts are like elevator music to him.**_

That explained why Edward never mentioned hearing her while I was facing the inquisition. I thought he probably didn't say anything since he was too absorbed trying to not kill me for almost feeding from Bella. Was it the same with Renesmee?

I didn't know if Edward not reacting was just him trying to give me privacy or he really hadn't heard, but I decided not to pus

The three of us finally stopped.

"Seth, I want you to listen," Edward said, so I put on my listening ears and waited. He laughed, "No I mean _really_ listen. Hear everything around you. Sometimes it helps if you close your eyes."

I had no desire of closing my eyes, but I did listen hard. The slight breeze rustling the leaves of the forest became a soothing melody. Squirrels in the trees skittering in the trees above were percussion to the song of the leaves. Various bugs added in a metronome like beat to keep it all in time, and the few flying creatures tied it all together. Suddenly I heard something that deviated from the song and it was-

"There," I murmured, pointing to my left.

I knew that the intruder to the forests song was at least one hundred twenty-four pounds and was enjoying itself some grass on the forest floor.

_A deer, perfect_

"Okay now you have to-" Edward stared to say, but I didn't hear him continue because instinct suddenly took over.

I crouched down low, and could feel a deep snarl roll up from my throat. It surprised me, but I didn't care, anything to get that deer. I broke into a sprint, but by the time I was halfway there I wasn't running on two legs but on all fours.

It felt so natural, like I was meant to do it, when I pounced on the deer. I had assumed that as a vampire I would immediately go in for the bite, but I tore at the deer with claws that didn't exist and beat it my head against its neck.

The deer let out a cry of fear in hopes of getting some kind of help, but its cries just energized me. Finally I stopped toying with it and bit down hard on its back.

Warm blood began to pour down my throat and it was better than any steak that I had ever eaten or anything for that matter (other than Peanut butter cookies that is). I could taste the faint iron and other nutrients in its blood stream and I knew that was what I wanted so I lapped at the gash I had made, but that wasn't getting me the deer's blood any faster so I took another bite. This time I did it from the shoulder, and by now blood was raining from both wounds like water from a faucet that could never be turned off.

Instead of being content with just drinking I tore more at its flesh and whipped it to and fro in my teeth. In my frenzied state I wasn't amazed at how strong I was or that I had lifted the deer off the ground in my teeth. I knew I hadn't been like this when I went after Bella, but once more I didn't care.

It felt like I had just awakened.

(Bella POV)

In my room I tried to bring back the sense of urgency that had flooded into me when I shielded Seth. It had been several hours since I did it, and I feared the more time passed between the first time I did it and whenever the present was the less likely it would be that I would be able to reproduce the results. According to the clock on my wall it was ten thirty-eight and if was only going to stay up until eleven so I would be fresh for school the next day.

It was awkward going to school since officially the Cullens were re-enrolled at Forks High, and Edward was in all of my classes and the only empty seat in all of them was next to mine. He had only been in school once since he got back, but it was still extremely awkward for me.

All day people stared me down in hopes of seeing Edward and I do something loving and couple-ish. It was especially bad during lunch when my friends that I had just recently rebuilt bridges with expecting me to scurry off to sit with him. Mike kept looking over my shoulder at Edward in hopes of scaring him away.

It would have been easier if Alice was there that day since she was more cognizant about how I felt about Edward. She would have been able to explain how little I wanted him hovering over me because of how guilty he felt.

Edward had made his choice when he left me in the woods, now he was going to have to deal with it.

A harsh tapping on the window jolted me from my Edward related funk. It didn't sound like the branches on the tree next to my room, but more like someone was beating at it. I stifled a scream, if I made any noise Charlie would come and he'd be in danger too.

_Stay calm Bella. Stay calm!_

I reached slowly for my phone when suddenly my window was raised and a pale arm reached in. It was a vampire and it was not Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, or Jasper. Finally I screamed, the sense of need and urgency rushed through me and I just knew that I was screwed beyond mean and measure since my shield wouldn't be able to protect me from a vampire.

But then I could feel this warm cocoon of energy extend from my center and rush towards the window. Quickly the cocoon erupted and before I knew it my room was covered and I had a feeling it was beginning to cover the entire house. And the mystery Vampire? His hand was pushed out of my room and the window shut itself.

Charlie ran into my room, "Bells are you okay?"

"Yeah," I huffed. "Just a bad dream."

_What was that?_

I wasn't sure, but it felt exhilarating. Like I had just awakened.

* * *

_**Hmm, not much to say other than the next chapter should be ready next week (earlier if I am encouraged)**_


	9. Denied instincts

**Chapter Nine: Denied Instincts**

(Seth POV)

It didn't take me long to finish my meal. In fact I had drained the dear of all its blood long before but I was still tearing at its flesh with a voracity that rivaled that of predators in the wild on a daily basis. Wasn't I supposed to be the perfect predator since I was a vampire?

After ingesting my fair share of deer I stood, wiped my mouth on my arm (which was counterintuitive since the blood was still on me anyway), and turned to Edward and Jasper. I really wanted to know if I had done a good job and if there were any pointers they could give me.

However, the two vampires were staring at me as if I had gone way overboard on my vampiric assault. Quickly I tried to think of what I had done that seemed too gratuitous or off the wall, but nothing sprang to mind. Maybe I had just figured out how to hunt by my own instincts and they were just amazed.

"No Seth," Edward gulped, circling his fingers around his face to motion for me to check my face.

That made no sense to me since I had wiped off the extra blood off my mouth, but I felt my face anyway.

"By the power of greyskull," I murmured as I felt my now sharp features. My hands made their way elsewhere to find that my ears had become pointed and fuzzy. My hands traveled all along my face, "Oww, what the…"

Did I forget to mention that I had claws?

"Now Seth, I know this may seem a bit odd…"

"Not really since I just found out my old friends turn into werewolves," I replied

"Edward," Jasper rasped. "He shouldn't be this rational,"

"We went over this earlier, Seth isn't your average vampire," Edward sighed.

I was going to ask why they were talking as if I weren't there. Did they expect me to be frothing at the mouth or go Batshit Macfucking crazy all because I was fuzzy with pointy ears? I wasn't. Batshit Macfucking crazy was when I attacked Bella, even though I was forced.

_**You would have done it without my help anyway.**_

_I was fighting you off._

_**No, **_you_** weren't, but you still would have yielded.**_

"So can I have my," I started to say as I collapsed, "peanut butter cookies now?

* * *

_I'm at first beach again, but this time I do not see Renesmee. Maybe she will appear from seemingly nowhere when I'm not paying attention. That seems to be her thing anyway._

_I sit down on the cold sand to wait for my de facto conscience that I still don't believe is my conscience. How could my sense of right and wrong manifest itself as an eight year old girl?_

_I shift my focus so I don't begin to question my sanity.\_

_I find strange that everything at the beach is cold, especially since it seems to be what passes for high noon. Perhaps that is because of my bad memories of the beach itself? Maybe there is no real reason, other than because I just want it cold here._

_I have no problem just waiting for Renesmee to show up, but a surge of dread is creeping up my arms is making me want to leave. I can't though because the same sense of dread that is making me want to run like hell is freezing me to this very spot. My breathing is getting faster and I fear that someone is going to-_

_Wait!_

_I hear footsteps behind me, but they are heavy, almost angry sounding. It cannot be Renesmee since she didn't even have footsteps in our last meeting._

_I will myself to turn and I see that it is my dad. He looks exactly as I last remember him. Harry Clearwater has short grey hair hidden under a baseball cap that he only wears with his hunting clothes. In fact he is in his hunting clothes. _

_Also he is standing behind me with a shotgun barrel pointed to my forehead._

"_What have you done with my son?" he demands._

"_Dad, this isn't the time for a joke," I chuckle, as I try to move the barrel away._

_He rears back and slaps me across the face with it. I fall to the ground, wincing from the pain. This is a dream so I shouldn't be feeling pain like this. If I want to stop it I can, right? _

"_Don't you lie to me _leech_," he barks, kicking me over. "Where. Is. My. Son?"_

_I guess I don't want to stop the pain._

"_Dad, what are you doing?" I wince._

"_You killed me and my boy," he shouts, smacking me again. _

_Now, I'm trying to wake up. Since I'm aware that this is a dream I should be able to wake myself no problem, right, but I realize that nothing is happening and my dad has just cocked the rifle._

"_Dad, please put it down," I beg._

_He shakes his head, but tosses it to the side anyway. I cannot celebrate this though, because he plunges his hand into his chest and pulls out is heart. It is bright red and is spasming out of control, dripping with blood._

_I feel hungry._

_I _WANT_ it._

_I want to tear it apart and taste the warm blood inside dribble down my throat. I'll bet that it is very tender since it is fresh from the original source. If I hurry it still will taste like the life it came from. The essence of life itself will taste so phenomenal and by the very act of taking it out of his chest he had offered it to me._

_But do I want it?_

"_Dad, put your heart back!" I scream, crab crawling away, but he slams his foot into my chest and leans over me._

"_Take it Seth," he pleads, forcing it to my mouth. "You know you want it."_


	10. A Danger

**Chapter Ten: A Danger **

"NO I DON'T WANT IT!" I shouted; my breathing heavy.

Never had I had a nightmare so vivid or real. What made it scarier was that, in fact, I knew it was a dream the entire time, and I still let myself get caught up in what I "saw" happening before me. Even though I knew it was just a dream I had no power to stop or change it, and I had to watch my father-

And then all the distress from my dream dissipated like a fog under a gale force wind. The fear and worry were immediately replaced by serenity. Jasper. He was sitting in a chair across from me in what I guessed was the Cullens living room.

"Umm… Good morning?" I murmured.

It was large and spacious with a good number of windows, which I was counter to what I thought, would be found in a vampire's house. Since sunlight didn't burn us, what did it do? I made a mental note to ask Edward later.

My eyes met with Jasper and I realized he was staring at me with a sense of intrigue. I felt kind of naked since he pretty much knew what and how I was feeling at all times. It was the same for Edward's power too, but emotions were a lot more personal than thoughts therefore making me feel kind of embarrassed.

And of course he knew. I found it ironic since I thought that Jasper's power could be as cool as Edward's since he would know just how to make someone feel better when they were feeling like crap. I had to tell him about that if he hadn't thought of it.

"Esmé made cookies," he said simply, standing up to lead me to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was a woman stirring a bowl of batter (dare you to say that three times fast). She looked very Susie Homemaker-ish, but not in a bad way at all. It seemed to just be her style. If she was nice I would have been completely dazzled by her.

"Oh, hello, you're Seth, right/" she smiled.

Yup, consider me dazzled.

"Well, Carlisle kept saying that you wanted some cookies," she explained. "So I made some chocolate chip."

I didn't have the courage to tell her that I had been craving a PEANUT BUTTER COOKIE, not chocolate chip. PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES were the only thing I truly desired on my own since becoming a vampire.

However, I couldn't be rude so I took a couple cookies from the plate on the table.

They were still warm which meant that they should have been melt-y, but they didn't fall apart at my touch like most cookies in that molten fresh from the oven state usually do. This was a sign of something big at work.

Tentatively I took a nibble from one to find a grenade of chocolately flavor exploding m=in my across my tongue. Melted chocolate is always good, but the only problem with it is how easily you can burn your tongue on it. Apparently being a vampire protected me from that.

Needless to say I finished seven more in less than twenty-five seconds.

"Wow, those were…" I tried to search for a word to express how much I enjoyed them, but my vocabulary in the real world isn't as extensive as mine in this narration.

"Thank you," she blushed. "I don't get to cook often."

"Why not," I asked.

"We can't sustain or taste anything but blood," Esmé shrugged.

"Except various other bodily fluids," cackled Emmett as he sauntered into the room on the arm of a beautiful girl who had to be Rosalie.

She was very beautiful in a meticulous way that implied she stood for hours in the mirror, but I guessed tht she didn't really have to since she was a vampire and all (unless that was another part of vampire lore the Cullens didn't adhere to).

Rosalie didn't say anything, but instead gave me a brief nod. For some odd reason I had this feeling that something was off about that little nod. Maybe she was trying her best to not talk to me for fear she'd maul me for nearly killing her boyfriend (husband? Life partner? Fuck buddy?).

Emmett on the other hand seemed to not care at all that I had, indeed, nearly ended his life (or un-life, I'm not so good with these vampire terms). He punched me lightly on the shoulder, or at least what could pass for light for someone as big as him.

"good morning to you too," I winced, rubbing my arm.

"whoa, what happened to you killer?" He cackled. "Yesterday I bet that wouldn't have fazed you!"

I could tell that he was joking, but Esmé and Rosalie could not. So I had no choice but to diffuse the situation.

"That was yesterday," I said offhandedly, grabbing another cookie. "Right now, I'm enjoying a cookie."

Esme stifled a giggle and Rosalie looked surprised. Apparently neither Alice nor Carlisle told her that I had been craving PEANUT BUTTE COOKIES, and still could eat people food. Before she could ask any questions Alice and Edward stormed into the kitchen.

Alice's eyes were beat red. I would have called them bloodshot, but the pun stopped me. She was shivering though I guessed that none of them could actually fell cold. In addition to all of that she was barely able to walk. Edward was steadying her steps as if he were a pair of crutches for her.

"Alice!" jasper exclaimed, rushing over to his wife.

Edward let Alice go, and Jasper caught her with ease. Even in his arms she couldn't stop shivering.

"I saw… I-I saw…" she stammered.

Saw what? Was she going into shock form seeing something truly disturbing? Were there two blue waffles in her room? Did she watch the Ring seven times in a row? What on earth could be so scary to a vampire?

Edward picked up on my thoughts, "Alice is gifted like Jasper and myself in that she can see the future in a subjective kind of way…"

"Eddie, this isn't the time for one of your long-ass explanations," Emmet growled. He turned to me, "sometimes when Alice sees things she feels the vision."

"And there definitely is a lot of fear and pain pouring out form her right now," Jasper whispered.

"Bella's future disappeared again!" Alice shouted.

I guess that meat Bella was about to…

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Down boy," Rosalie sighed, feigning blasé while I (and possible Jasper) could tell that she was very worried. "She's probably going to be with one of the mutts."

By mutts she meant the Protectors?

"N-no," Alice mumbled. "She was at sc-school and there was a lot of s-s-screaming and then I saw Victoria…"

My blood turned cold at the very mention fo her name. Victoria had wanted for me to kill Bella, but I didn't so she was going to-

"Victoria is coming to Forks with an army of Newborns to kill Bella!" Alice finally shouted.

* * *

_**wow i just uploaded two chapters! Y'see i'm going out of town and i won't be able to update for a while, and i thought this would be appropriate. **_

**_REVIEW!_**


	11. Starfix's Apology

_**I just want to apologize for not having updated anything in a really long time. you all probably don't want to know why, but a good deal of the stories are not going to be updated by me ever again. **_

_**I'd take them off the site but some of them are actually well liked so maybe my ideas can flourish with a different writer. **_

_**Yeah, I said it. **_

_**Some of my stories, this one included, are now officially up for adoption. Message me if you think you can take hold of it and then it is yours. Well, after a few questions of course. **_

_**The stories being auctioned are ones that are not only deadfics but also ideas that I went into half-cocked thinking that they would write themselves. **_

_**Yeah, I used to be one of those writers.**_

_**Oh yeah, if there was another story that you wanted to adopt but does not have this chapter message me and ask if it's up for grabs too.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Starfix**_


End file.
